


Power Couple

by roughknuckles, Saklani



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Marriage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Orgy, Other, Sexual Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/roughknuckles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: Diplomacy comes in many forms. In this case, a group marriage is required for diplomatic relations with a newly encountered species, the Isi.Written from the point of view of pre-orgy and post-orgy, the explicit situation is implied and discussed after the fact. Crew bonds become stronger. And friends become lovers.Khan written as established crew-member.





	1. Chapter 1

Another planet below the view-screen, beckoning with new sites to behold.  Another new species to meet and make nice with.  Another day in the life of James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise.

Well, mostly.

The planet was Vordania.  The inhabitants, the eight foot tall, snake-like Isi, who had no legs, but four arms to make up for the non-existent limbs.  

Also, a planet chockful of dilithium.   

The last gave the Federation a rather forceful air when they told Jim there was no room for mistakes with this one.  He needed to forge a treaty with the Isi that at least insured nobody else got access to the crystals, and better yet, gave the Federation full rights.  

No pressure.

For these kinds of negotiations, Jim brought only his best- Spock, Uhura, Sliar (a Gorn ensign science offer who Jim felt might put the natives somewhat at ease), Gr’ack (an Andorian lieutenant in Communications with Uhura’s firmest backing in matters of diplomacy and nuance) and of course, Lieutenant Khan as the only Security they’d need (and frankly because he threatened to castrate Jim if he kept going on away missions without him).  

He waited until they gathered in the Transporter Room together and then said, “Alright, everybody, this is just a standard meet and greet and get to know you.  It’s the first, most important step in building a strong relationship, but we’ve done it a million times.”  He held up a hand to stop Spock’s correction.  “You know what I mean.  Still, this is a big one, what with the dilithium and Starfleet being all up in our gears.  So, does anyone have any questions before we head out?”

Understanding the importance of keeping things peaceful, on this, and most other away missions, Khan kept his phaser secured on his hip, rather then already drawn. Still, he supplied logistical information on the species they would be encountering. "The Isi have good relations with their non-warp capable neighbors and have had few internal conflicts in the last 200 generations." Before then, the planet was divided up into smaller clans and tribes, without a unifying leader, which lead to rivalries among family groups; though that was not an issue any longer. It was simply a part of their past. "However, I do caution you to take care when shaking hands with the Isi, if it is appropriate to do so. Their forearms have a line of scales which lay in reverse to those on their rest of their body. These scales act as spines in self defense and in close hand to hand combat. Accidentally brushing against these lines of spines, even while making peaceful contact, will cause you violent harm."

Uhura smiled at the augment, whose presence she had become used to during his tenure with the Enterprise.  His gruff manner and sharp words were all in response to his directive to protect the crew, most particularly one James T. Kirk.  (And spirits knew he always seemed to land in trouble.)  “We should also speak in slightly louder tones, as their hearing is not as advanced as ours.  Rather like Earth’s snakes.”

“And I hope you all remembered not to wear any scented perfumes or deodorants,” Jim added with a smile at all of his people.  “Their sense of smell is quite advanced, along with their eyesight.  To them, we’ll all seem nose-blind.”  He looked over his crew with a grin.  “But if there are no more questions, let’s load up and beam down.  Lieutenant Singh, if you’ll take the spot next to me.”

"Yes, Captain." Khan answered, following in close behind as they approached the transporter pad.

Aware that he was sometimes capable of projecting a scented hormone, Gr'ack practiced folding his antennae down, which was the Andorian equivalent to scrunching his nose and frowning at the same time. It was not something all Andorians were capable of doing, but was a practiced skill. Just like how not all Terrans were capable of moving their fingers independently in the Vulcan salute, or how often times Gorn's were incapable of moving their first knuckle joint independently from the rest. These things took practice, and so Gr'ack practiced folding his antennae, to ensure he did not give off offensive signals.

Jim nodded approval to Gr’ack for holding the uncomfortable position in deference to their hosts.  “All right, everyone.  Best foot forward.”  He nodded to Scotty, manning the controls.  “Energize.”

The ship dematerialized around them and reformed into the desert-like surface of the planet, where tall, elegant plants, similar to Earth’s Joshua trees, were the only vegetation visible.  Dotted across the surface were tall structures, made of black stone, which reflected the twin suns’ light in all directions.  And emerging from the largest of them was a small band of the Isi, led by a female of vivid green scales, wearing an elegant crown and carrying the scepter of her position.

“Here we go, gang,” Jim said and slowly moved to meet them, eyes lowered in respect.  “Queen Ssssssepera, our humblest thanks for inviting us to your home.  May I introduce my crew- Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Singh, Ensign Gr’ack and Ensign Sliar.”

“You are mossst welcome,” the Queen answered and made an elegant flourish with her whole body.  “We welcome you to Vordania.”  She inclined her head to look at each member of the Enterprise.  “Thissss is my Head Minister, Dossssack.  My Chief of Military, Dorissssa.  My Chief Scientist, Gar.  And my newly appointed Minister of Space, SSsssar.”

Jim blinked, wondering where the name Gar had come from, and also how he would manage all the hissing without making his throat sore.  “A pleasure.”

With the brightness of the two suns shining down on the planet, Khan's sharp blue eyes changed to one of the darkest color of sapphire, an almost black. It was one of the few visible augmentations about the security officer, which acted as a sort of internal protection against the ultraviolet light. Alternatively, in low light conditions, his eyes changed to a glassy pale blue, collecting as much light from the sources available. And so with magnificently dark blue eyes, Khan looked to each member of the Queen's escort in turn. It was not his place to talk, unless invited to do so. He was there to observe, and protect.

"Which is your prime?" Dosack asked, being direct with Captain Kirk in his questioning. "We are not familiar with the titles, commander, lieutenant, and ensign." He looked to Spock, head bobbing slightly side to side as he attempted to decide for himself, thinking since he was the first to be introduce, perhaps he was the prime.

“I’m sorry,” Jim said with a slight shake of his head.  “I want to make sure I understand the question.  What is your definition of prime?”  He didn’t want to announce anyone as his ‘prime’ only to find out it meant something like ‘slave’ or ‘eunuch.’  It had happened more than a few times.

Uhura surreptitiously held out her tricorder to record all of the language exchanges, as she was determined to learn to speak without their Universal translator.  Also, it documented their diplomatic encounters and all of the corrections they needed to learn.

Dosack flicked his tongue, a bit confused as to why this simple thing was difficult to understand. So he looked to S'Sar, who he expected would know more about these things and should be able to clarify. "Prime is, your first. Prime is ..."  He flicked his tongue again.

S'Sar had made it his business to do what research he could into the Federation, and so attempted a wording that would be better understood. "Head Minister Dosack is prime to Queen Sespera. Prime is, your first and most trusted. Prime is who will sit with you at the high table with Queen Sespera and Head Minister Dosack ... prime is ..." S'Sar continued to search his mind for a common understanding. "Your prime is the one you married first. Or take to bed the most often. Does this clarify?"

Jim’s whole brain shut down for a moment, before flickering back online.  “Married first, right.”  He cleared his throat and said, “Please allow my crew and I a moment to confer.  This is ... this is not something we speak of so openly.”  He hoped that explanation would suffice and turned on his heel, walking a few feet away and gesturing for everyone to follow.  Since the Isi did not have great hearing, he spoke in low tones.  “So, I’m open for suggestions.  Does anyone want to be my prime?”

Taking a break from being so close to their hosts, Gr'ack took the time to massage the base of his antennae, to keep it from cramping up. "I do not understand. Are we meant to be married? I have a wife and two husbands at home. Do they not count?" He rubbed his temple and relaxed his antennae for the time being. "I am sorry, Captain, I cannot agree to a pretend marriage, without consulting the rest of my family."

"Captain," Spock began, calmly taking this irregular request in stride. "It would be foolish to commit ourselves, without knowing all the facts. Why must we declare a prime? Will they be treated as a hostage? Or expected to perform duties, as married couples do?" Spock said, finding this to be a frustrating line of conversation.

Equally, the Isi were talking among themselves as well. With S'Sar providing a more liberal point of view. "... perhaps they are all prime? From what I understand of the Federation, they are progressive in these matters. Do you think I have insulted the Captain by making him choose?"

“We can’t afford any missteps now,” Jim said with a nod to Gr’ack and Spock.  “The idea of a prime seems to be critical to them.  We’ll see what’s up with the rest, but I don’t want to set us up to fail.”  He glanced over the team, settled on Khan, and grinned at the augment.  “How about you, Mr. Singh?  Ready for that kind of commitment?”    

"Captain." Khan said with a simple nod. Though Commander Spock held a higher rank, and therefore the logical choice for this concept of 'prime' that the Isi had, the half Vulcan would likely be handicapped by his unwillingness to lie. So Khan accepted the role, agreeing that he was perhaps the best choice, since there were so many unknowns right now, Khan was far better at adapting to difficult situations.

“The rest of you please stay back here while Lieutenant Singh and I discuss our prime-ness and find out if everyone else here needs to be married to each other,” Jim said with a nod to the rest.  “With me, Lieutenant.  Oh, and take Uhura’s tricorder, would you?  Thanks.”  He strode toward the Isi party again, best smile in place.  “Queen Sespera, may I introduce my prime, Lieutenant Singh.”

The queen puffed out her hood impressively and said, “Lieutenant Singh.  We are most pleased to accept you as your Captain’s prime.”  Her whole body swayed to the right so she could gaze at the party still standing behind them.  “Who is your second?”

Jim cleared his throat and asked carefully, “Is it your belief that our entire party is married?”

S'Sar curled his tail in under his body and folded his lower set of hands politely. "You are Captain Kirk, of the USS Enterprise, as you have declared. And this is your diplomatic party. Your family. Your spouses." S'Sar said and blinked the thin shell of his eyelids a few times. "It was not our intention to cause discord ... I mentioned to Queen Sespera that your people might be equally considered prime. If this is the case, we do not wish to insult their position."

“There is no insult where none is taken,” Jim said solemnly with a bow to the group.  “However, I fear there may be some misunderstanding about the nature of the Federation.  My crew is my family.  All of them.  But I am not married to them all.”  He offered a slight smile at the Isi delegation.  “I hope that will not make a difference to our negotiations.”

The group as a whole shifted uncomfortably, almost in unison. Though S'Sar uncoiled his tail to lower himself a little closer to Captain Kirk and his prime. "That is a concern, Captain." S'Sar said, head bobbing side to side. "Individuals can be corrupted and selfish in their decisions. But married families act as true diplomats, focusing on the good of the whole ... of all." S'Sar looked over Kirk's shoulder to the away team that remained standing by. "If your family are to participate in negotiations and diplomatic relations with the Isi, they must be married to you."

Jim blinked a few times and said, “Our sincerest apologies for not realizing your specifications of family.  If we can meet your requirements, will you be willing to negotiate with us?”  He looked back over his shoulder at his assembled away team and considered them.  “And would you consider-”  he cleared his throat a little awkwardly “-an Isi marriage as sufficient?”

"Oh, yesss-" S'Sar said, allowing a little of his natural hiss to come through in his voice, excited by this prospect. "An Isi marriage can be arranged by nightfall. Then our diplomatic talks can begin, properly." S'Sar said and looked back to the Queen and their prime, Dosack, confirming with a nod and a flick of the tongue, that things could still move forward with the Federation.

The Queen reared up and said, “We would be most honored to marry you, Captain.  It will be a great day for the Isi and a strong beginning to the connection between our peoples.”  She waved her tail above her head in a sign of joy, echoed by her mates.  

“Well, that’s good then,” Jim said with a relieved smile.  “Is there anything we need to do to prepare for the marriage ceremony?  We wish to honor your traditions.”  He was already running through all of the options of people he could potentially marry and who would also serve on the diplomatic team.

"If you need time to return to your ship, to retrieve other members of family for the wedding, we understand and will wait." S'Sar said, though hesitated and rubbed his chin with one of his four hands. "How many will be present in your wedding party? We wish to make appropriate accommodations."

“Oh, uh.”  Jim thought of how many people would want to be there, and how many people _he would want_ to be there.  “I’m thinking ten total in our party.  Are there any formalities ... people who need to be present as part of the wedding, but not being married?  In Terran culture, we usually have special witnesses, though it’s not a necessity.  I’d like one witness ... as a best man.  Of course, there’s everyone else … but yes, ten is sufficient.”  He hoped his stuttering wasn’t too obvious.

S'Sar was intrigued by this idea of a best man, and wondered if it was not the same as having a prime. Though that did not seem to be the implication of the term. Which meant it would be interesting to learn about. "We welcome your customs, in addition to the Isi ceremony. And welcome your ten, openly and happily." It was a significant number, and implied that Captain Kirk had great status, as it meant being able to balance the needs and desires of all those married.

“We’ll return to our ship and prepare for our wedding,” Jim said.  “At what time should we return for the ceremony?”

Queen Sespera consulted briefly with her prime, their tails flipping about and hoods trembling.  After a moment, she turned back to Jim and said, “We welcome your return as the first sun sets.  We shall have all prepared for the ceremony.”  Her tail waved again in joy, before curling into a spiral, which the rest of the group echoed.

“As the first sun sets,” Jim promised and bowed to them.  He turned back to the group, before easing closer to Khan as they walked.  “So, Khan, do you think we’re going to have to perform any kind of consummation?”

"We might." Khan said, looking to the Isi Queen and her group of diplomats, which were apparently her spouses as well. He thought to himself a moment, before turning his focus forward, back on the others of the away team. "Who do you have in mind, for this marriage, Captain?"

“We’ll need volunteers,” Jim said.  “I’m hoping you’ll be willing to join the group.  We’re going to have to tell everybody about the possibility that this will all devolve into an ... orgy.”  He spoke the last word just before they came up to the group and smiled at everyone.  “Listen up, all, we’ve got a way to make this work, but first, we’re going back to the ship.  So …”  He opened his communicator and called Scotty, “Six to beam up.”  As the beams removed them from the planet’s face, he noted the Isi group writhing together in place.  “Oh boy.”

A soft green flush rushed Commander Spock's cheeks as the word 'orgy' rang clearly in his ears. He was not prudish, intolerant, or dismissive to the ways other species coupled, but he was still a Vulcan, and in his culture, sexuality was not so openly displayed, or talked about.

As they rematerialized on the Enterprise, Jim said, “Alright, everyone is excused except for Commander Spock and Lieutenant Singh.  We’ll meet in my Ready Room in fifteen minutes.  Understood?  The rest of you have the rest of the day off, unless we call for you.”  He watched the others disperse, several of them casting glances over their shoulders at their captain, before looking at Khan.  “What a crazy day this is turning out to be.”  

"Unexpected, but promising." Khan said, glancing to Spock to confirm his assessment. "The Isi seem willing to talk, as long as we represent, to their customs, a proper diplomatic party. It suggests that they have standards that people are to be represented, not by an individual voice, but by the group." Khan's eyes shifted now in the familiar artificial light of the Enterprise, turning to a vibrant blue. "If being married is how our ability to negotiate is recognized, we should abide by their customs."

“We’ll need to select the right group, one who can deal with everything we might face,” Jim said.  “Do you need a break before we talk?”  He figured that the augment would neither need, nor want, a break, but it was always best policy to ask.  One never really knew how Khan might respond to anything.  Except that he never took threats to his captain very well. At all.

Nobody liked to think about the last time someone had hurt Jim.  There were nightmares.

"Thank you, Captain. I am prepared to attend the briefing right now." Khan said, not needing any rest or mental recovery due to recent events, but suspected that the crew involved, likely many of the senior officers, would require some time to get their heads around the idea, let alone agree to the group marriage.

"As am I, Captain." Spock said, hands folded lightly behind his back. There was much to discuss. Not least of all was the fact that they needed to find ten crewmen to consent to this diplomatic marriage.

“Okay, let me take a break, then,” Jim said with a roll of his eyes.  “I’ll meet the two of you in my Ready Room in fifteen.  Make your lists of crew for the uh, marriage, and be ready to discuss in relevant detail.”  He paused and looked at them with a cheeky grin.  “And I’ll bring my discussion points.”  His eyebrows wiggled playfully.

Commander Spock raised his left eyebrow at the insinuation, though said nothing. While Khan was only slightly more open with his reaction. "Yes, Captain." Tilting his head, Khan gave a half-laugh before he left the transporter room to make a short list of crewmen who he felt might be willing and suitable for this irregular mission. Of course Spock and Kirk would be doing the same, but in the end, they would need each crewmember to consent to participate freely, and not feel like they were under orders to do so.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jim changed his uniform and washed up, before striding into his Ready Room and hearing the door close behind them with a gentle swish.  He slid into his chair and leaned into table, elbows resting on the surface in a relaxed way.  “So, Commander Spock, shall we begin with you?  I know your list will be logical.”

"Captain." Spock said and glanced to Khan who had made a soft huff, clearly reacting to the fact that Kirk's comment implied that the augment's list might not be logical. Which was not entirely accurate. Still he engaged his PADD device and began to list off those he felt would be suitable for the mission. "Captain Kirk. Commander Spock. Lieutenant Singh. Ensign Silar. Ensign Syl. Lieutenant Keenser. Lieutenant Mitchel. Lieutenant Zahra. Lieutenant Darwin. Ensign Jaroush."

Khan however looked surprised at this list from Commander Spock. The Vulcan had put himself on the list? And not Uhura? Did he truly think he would be able to manage this mission? That his Vulcan training would make him above what might or might not be required of him? "Hmph."

Jim did not find Spock’s inclusion of himself so surprising, nor Uhura’s being off the list.  In some ways, his First Officer was not as logical as he liked to think, even though he was sure Spock would have explanations for his choices.  “And you, Lieutenant Singh?” he asked, turning to his augment.  “What ten crewmembers would you recommend?”  He was looking forward to the ways their lists would be different.

"Captain." Khan acknowledged when it was his turn. "Captain Kirk. Lieutenant Uhura. Lieutenant Singh." Khan began, already showing his differences in logic by putting Uhura on the list, but not Spock. "Lieutenant Darwin. Lieutenant Scott. Lieutenant Keenser. Ensign Silar. Ensign Syl. Ensign Jaroush. Nurse Chapel." Khan said, having some cross-over with Spock's list, while also suggesting others in a different direction.

Jim hummed a little at Khan’s list, acknowledging where it differed from Spock’s.  “Well, there’s some agreement we can work with here.  I’m down with myself, Keenser, Silar, and you, Lieutenant Singh.  I’m a little on the fence about Ensing Syl, though I can see the advantages.  She is just so young for her species.  But I’m willing to ask her, at least.  Though, I don’t want her to think there’s pressure to say yes.”  He tapped his fingers on the tabletop a few times.  “However, I’m rather disinclined toward Ensign Jaroush or Lieutenant Darwin.”  He glanced between them.  “Commander Spock, what do you think or adding Nurse Chapel?  She seems like a reasonable choice to me.”  

Also, hot.  So hot.  

And terrifying.  

Wait, did he really want to be married to her?  Damn it.

"My understanding of Nurse Chapel as a colleague has always been that she takes her job very seriously. She is dedicated to her work, and does not wish to engage in intimate relationships. I did not consider her for this mission, as I did not think she would have interest in a group marriage."

"But we cannot know that, until we ask her." Khan said with a little smile, feeling that a group marriage might be just the sort of thing Nurse Chapel would jump bravely into.

“Well, I’m not sure interested is exactly the right word,” Jim said with a chuckle.  “Nobody signs up for Starfleet thinking that they’re going to end up married in an alien ceremony to a bunch of other crewmates so that the Federation can end up with dilithium.  We need to find people who are the best suited to handle this situation.  Nurse Chapel is unmarried and tough and capable in all things.  We won’t be able to pressure her into anything.  I think she’d be a good fit.  Now, what about Lieutenant Uhura?”     

Khan smiled again, aware that Spock had left her off his list, while Khan had not. "For very similar reasons, Captain. Lieutenant Uhura is also unmarried, tough, capable, and cannot be pressured into doing something she does not wish to do. I believe having a communications officer is still vital to our mission ... and at the very least, she will be quite annoyed to be left behind when there is so much to be learned from the Isi."

“Commander, do you have any objections to adding Lieutenant Uhura?” Jim asked, lips quirked a little.  Although, when he considered it, having a ceremony where he would marry both Chapel and Uhura ... sounded like an epically terrible idea.  

Which is probably half the reason he’d end up approving them both for the mission.

And throw in Khan to mix ...

He really did enjoy living dangerously far too much.

"She might not be married, Mr. Singh, but Lieutenant Uhura is in an established and committed relationship-" Spock began.

But Khan was ready to jump on that immediately. "And you are not, Commander Spock? The Lieutenant might be quite upset to hear of this double standard." Khan said, always taking his share of pleasure when he could catch Spock off point.

"Mr. Singh-" Spock remained controlled, though a hint of his annoyance could be heard in his voice. Perhaps because Khan had entrapped him like this, but also perhaps because if he clarified himself, Spock would have to reveal some emotion and feeling, when it came to Lieutenant Uhura.

"Alright-" Khan gave a small surrender of his hands in the air, not wanting to push the Vulcan on the subject when it was unnecessary. The three of them knew the truth. There was no need to make Spock actually put words to what he was feeling. "Perhaps, since I included the Lieutenant on the list, you should be too." He said, thinking that this might be a suitable peace offering.

Jim watched them with a slight quirk of his mouth, always amused by the interplay between the two men.  “I’m not really sure I think you should be part of the group, Spock,” he admitted.  “And if you don’t go, I’m alright with not including Lieutenant Uhura.  We can work around both of you not being included.”  He lifted both eyebrows at his First Officer, waiting for his response.

Yes, living dangerously.  He needed to talk to a shrink …

"You do not wish my presence?" Spock asked, sounding surprised by this and not at all seeing why he should be left behind. He sat forward in his chair and folded his hands on the table. "This is an essential mission. May I ask, Captain, why you believe I am not suitable?"

Jim folded his hands on top of the table and regarded Spock with utmost sincerity.  “There is no telling what kind of ceremony this marriage will entail.  You’re a ridiculously private person about everything.  And then there’s your touch telepathy.  Even with all of your shields ... well, this could involve a rather significant amount of touching.  Of a rather intimate nature.”  He gestured to himself.  “I’m not going to have any qualms about it.  My reputation is not exactly unearned, even if I’ve been good lately.  And Khan, forgive me if I’m wrong, I think you’re not exactly going to lose sleep about the idea.  Hell, you’re so scary, the Isi might not even expect you to do anything.”  He flashed a brilliant smile at the augment.

"Thank you for your concern, Captain." Spock said, as he acknowledge this insight. "However, I do not believe, as is the expression, that I will: get carried away in the moment." Spock said, feeling he was quite up to the task and would not let such basic, physical acts, cause him concern. "I believe I am capable of participating, without letting it effect me." Spock said, believing he had enough self discipline to get him through this essential diplomatic marriage. The trouble was, as a Vulcan, Spock lacked imagination in this area and truly had no idea of what might occur.

"Hm." Khan, like Kirk, was not entirely sure that Spock knew what he was getting himself into, though did not argue against him. "You are not wrong, Captain." Khan answered. "Though you did already single me out as your prime, so that might very well mean that more is required of me, not less." He said, though his smile was a little wolfish and not at all innocent.  

“Yeah, I’m a presumptuous bastard sometimes,” Jim admitted.  “Especially about you.”  He looked back to Spock and said, “I won’t order you not to go, if you’re sure, but if you are participating, I believe Uhura should be there, as well.  And you should be the one to discuss it with her ... as her significant other.”  He wiggled his fingers in Spock’s direction playfully.  “And if you’re both going, than we’re up to Kirk, Singh, Spock, Uhura, Sliar, Chapel, Syl, Keenser ... which only leaves two more.  I nominate Scotty, which ordinarily would seem insane, but if Keenser’s going ... He’ll never submit to letting his better half go alone.”  He snickered a little at the thought of what their wedding party was going to look like.  “And finally, Ensign Daro.  I know it may seem a bit prejudiced to choose an Orion woman for this, but I know for a fact that this will qualify as a ‘rockin’ good time.’  There will be no morning after regrets with Daro.”

And now, he was thinking of Sliar, Syl, Uhura, Daro and Chapel all together ... he was glad Spock was a touch telepath, only.

"Ensign Daro." Khan repeated back. He had briefly considered her an option, but was sensitive and reluctant to put an Orion woman in such a position. But Kirk seemed to know her well enough to nominate her as an ideal choice. "Very well, it looks like we have our ten. Assuming that all involved consent to the mission."

“Oh, don’t think I don’t hear the judgement, Lieutenant Singh,” Jim said with a tilt of his head at Khan.  “So, I’ll let you ask her.”  He flashed his teeth at the older man, all innocence and fun glinting from his eyes now.  “You can also talk to Scotty and Keenser.  Spock, you’ll talk to Uhura and Chapel.  I’ll handle the rest.”  He clapped his hands together once.  “Oh yeah, and make sure my best man knows to get groomed up, too.  Which reminds me ... let’s not use our standard Starfleet Dress Uniforms, alright?  If I have to explain one more time how we managed to ruin a bunch of them all at once …”

"Yes, sir." The security chief grumbled to himself at having to talk to Ensign Daro about this assignment, when it had not been his idea. But he would do it, and in the process get a better sense for himself how open Daro would be to the experience. "It is your uniform that has the highest casualties, sir." Khan said as he pushed out his chair and stood.

“Oh, stop pouting,” Jim said, knowing he was still the only one who would dare address the augment in such a way.  “I just want you to feel confident that she’s cool with the assignment.  And you know you won’t be unless you ask her yourself, you big worry wart.  I swear, you’re as bad as Bones, only you keep up a front of terrifying growls, while he glares.  You two could almost be brothers from another ... huh, didn’t think that one out.”

Khan tilted his head to hear Jim out as he attempted to follow this stream of consciousness. "I understand, Captain." He said, not taking insult to what Kirk had begun to imply, nor take it as a personal insult. "Speaking to Ensign Daro in person will ease my mind in this matter. Thank you."

“Commander, you good with the final list, too?” Jim asked, swinging back to his First Officer, who he wasn’t sure was such a great fit himself.  “We’ll leave Sulu at Conn and Chekov in Engineering.  They can handle her for a night ... or however long this lasts.  Oh crap, what if this goes on for like- days?”  He clapped a hand over his eyes.  “Starfleet really needs to expand the curriculum of the ‘Shit that can happen on Away Missions and during First Contact’ course.”

After all, the stuff they did teach was dull.  Wars breaking out.  Unintended bending of the futures of societies.  Where the Hell was the stuff about being hit with sex pollen or having to marry your crewmates?

"Yes, Captain." Spock said with a simple nod of his head. "This is indeed an ideal and diverse list of those who can represent the Federation in this ... unique capacity." Spock gave a glance to Khan, who was clearly ready to be dismissed from the meeting, though Spock remained seated as long as Kirk did. "We will manage. As will Sulu, in our absence."

“Given our luck, I’m afraid this is only a first run of this unique capacity,” Jim said.  “Meanwhile, I’ll also task Rand to start pawing through Starfleet’s immense amounts of forms to see if they are any we’ll need to fill out for this situation.  Knowing us, Starfleet will have to invent it just for this voyage.”  He stood and let out a long sigh.  “I hope there’s booze at this affair.”

Paperwork. Khan gave a small huff in amusement. Jim Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise almost always found themselves in a position that was unique only to them, which did in fact mean a great deal of paperwork. Of which, Khan was pleased he did not have to deal with, as the Captain did. The augment did not care much for bureaucracy, at all. "Agreed."

"Captain." Spock stood formally, prepared to follow his duty now that their meeting had concluded.

Jim waved them away.  “Go do your dirty duty and make sure to report to the Transporter Room at least a half hour early.  I’m going to give a little talk before we head down.  Also, if anyone has any concerns you can’t answer, please direct them to me.  I’ll do my best to soothe any nerves.”  He flashed his trademark shit-eating grin.  “And tell them to dress to the nines.  My husbands and wives should be classy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness.  Pain. Fuck, so much pain ... all in his head.  And his ass?  

Crap.

And why did his mouth taste so bad?  Why would he have eaten mud?

Jim cracked his eyes open a tiny bit and winced a little, slamming them shut again.  He made a low noise of distress and shifted his battered body, thinking at least he was lying on something warm and comfortable.

And breathing?

“Fuck,” he muttered, wincing again as the word cracked right in the middle and jolted his head at the same time.  He patted around himself and found the curve of leg, slowly running his hand up the flat length, determining yes, yes it was a male figure.

And than a flash of the previous night?  (Nights?  Week?  How long?) flashed through his brain, and he groaned even louder.  “Khan.”

"Sh. Still sleeping." Khan said quietly, his own voice sounding well worn. He was barely wearing anything left from the red sherwani he had replicated for the ceremony. He shifted closer to Jim with a sigh and secured his arm around his middle, making sure his Captain did not wander off.

“Aw shit,” Jim muttered and fought the idea of just snuggling into the warm body and getting more rest.  His captain’s sense of duty urged him to find out what had happened to the rest of his away team, and he slowly eased his head up to look around.

The first thing that met his eyes was a complicated pile of Uhura, Spock and …

“Bones?” His eyes widened in surprise, causing a spike of pain right into his brain.  “Fuck.”  He closed his eyes tight for a second, before they opened again in curiosity.  Yep, it was Spock, Bones and Uhura, all of them naked (except for a beautiful necklace around Uhura’s neck, and was Spock wearing Uhura’s earrings?) and snuggled tightly together.  What got Jim the most was the tight way Spock seemed to be holding Bones around the waist.  “What is happening?”

"Currently?" Khan asked, still keeping his eyes closed, though seemed perfectly capable of having a rational conversation. Unlike the others. "A well earned rest. And bonding. We are a strong diplomatic delegation, now." Khan said with an amused purr. But after a moment he opened one eye, then the other, looking at Jim to ensure that he was not worrying for nothing. "Everyone is safe. And well. And ... very satisfied."

Jim flapped his right hand weakly in an attempt to give Khan a smack.  “You fucker, you remember everything, don’t you? Do I want to remember everything?  Skip that.  Do I want to remember anything?”  

It had been a long time since he drank so much he blacked out and forgot the night (day, week) before.  And was it even drinking?  And then he remembered the vials being passed around throughout the wedding ceremony.  Vials full of liquid to make Scotty proud. “Ugh.”

"Yes. I do remember everything that has happened in the last five days." Khan said calmly, not even registering the floppy hand as a threat. "As does, Sliar and Keenser, I believe." He said, giving a small nod in the direction of where Keenser lay cuddled up to Scotty, who was similarly being spooned by Silar. "There will undoubtedly be questions ... and I will answer them, if that is how everyone wishes to proceeded. However, I see no reason not to share the truth, when everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves."

Jim slowly moved his head to look at Sliar and Keenser and Scotty, noting with dim amusement that the Roylan and Gorn seemed to be perfectly fine (even in their disheveled states), while Scotty looked like he’d been run over by several starships.  And possibly a herd of rampaging Klingon monster dogs.  “He looks like I feel,” he muttered.  “Possibly worse.”  

He shifted slowly on top of Khan, trying to get himself to an upright position.  “Wait, did you say five days?  Five?”  He groaned and flopped back down, uncaring if he landed with a bit of a thud on Khan’s ridiculously strong pectorals.  

It didn’t break the record for orgies he’d attended, but he preferred not to acknowledge the ones that were longer.  There was a reason he was (secretly) twice divorced and three times annulled.

"Yes. Five days." Khan said and rubbed his hand over Jim's back, wanting to encourage the nerves and muscles to start obeying Jim's commands again. "There was a lot of ... well ..." Khan thought better of starting the details of this conversation right just now, so he remained subtle, not-so-subtle about it. "There was a lot to get out in the open."

“Well,” Jim said weakly, “those Isi certainly know how to throw a party.  Where are they, anyway?”  He eased himself into position to look round again and shortly found a rather crazy tangle of long, serpentine bodies, rather like a garter snake ‘mating ball.’  “Oh, there they are …”  He squinted a bit in confusion, trying to make out the individuals better.  “Is that Daro?” he asked with a hint of shock.  “And Chapel?  Are they- did they marry the Isi royalty?  Oh my Gods, the paperwork.”  

He forced himself to roll over and stare down into Khan’s face, which was perfect, as always.  “Fuck you,” he said nonsensically, thinking of how much he hated Khan for not even looking ruffled, other than the scraps of red fabric draped artfully over weird parts of his body.  Then his brain caught up with a terrifying idea.  “We did that already, didn’t we?  Both ways.”

Khan had an important answer regarding Daro and Chapel, but it would have to wait. The augment could see now in Jim's face, that hints of memories were starting to return to him. And as much as Jim (and Khan) had enjoyed themselves in the moment, perhaps Kirk felt uncomfortable, after the fact. "Yes, Captain. We did. Both ways." He said, head tilted slightly to the side, trying to analyze Jim's face in the dim light of the wedding room. "Do you wish we had not?"

“Uh. No?” Jim said with slow uncertainty.  “No.  I wish I remembered it.  Anything.  I wish I remembered anything about it.  Was I any good?  Fuck, wait, no, don’t answer that.”  He groaned and dropped his forehead to rest on Khan’s right shoulder.  

He could deal with this.  He could.  He was an adult (sort of).  He was the captain of the motherfucking flagship of the Federation.  

“So, um, am I right in thinking that you and I only had sex with each other?” he finally asked hesitantly.  “In fact ... that I threatened anyone else who wanted a piece of you?”

Khan purred warmly, not minding that this was one of Jim's first memories to return to him. "Indeed, Captain." He reached up and rubbed the back of Jim's head, hoping to scare away any sort of headache Jim might be struggling with. "Sliar, Christine, and I were about to get started ... but uh ... you, well ... you objected. You didn't want anyone else to have me." Khan said with a little smile, finding it humorous that Kirk had been so suddenly possessive about him, rather then diving into the mess of hands and legs and lips with the others. "So I have remained yours, the entire time."

“Sliar, Christine and you,” Jim mused, thinking that would have been something to see, but then felt a jolt of displeasure deep in his gut.  “Huh.  So, I guess I wanted you as my prime after all.  I, uh, hope you don’t mind that I got all ... handsy about you.”  He sighed out a long breath and scooted around until he was comfortable over the augment.  “You’re like a sauna.  Warm everywhere.  So, uh, what was the formal ceremony like, before we all just went at it like bunnies?”

"Yes, Captain ... I am your prime after all." Khan said and echoed Jim's long sigh, enjoy this bit of remaining peace. "I enjoyed my time with you. And by all accounts, you enjoyed yourself as well. We even took the time to watch a few of the others, without feeling the need to join in." Khan said and slid his left hand over Jim's hip, testing to see if such implications of their intimacy was still welcome. "The wedding ceremony was quite lovely, with many vows which ended up being meaningful exchanges." Khan said, wanting to explain while Jim's brain continued to reboot. "After each vow, there was a kiss, and a drink. One vow, ten kisses, ten drinks. Then another vow, and another ... it all began to escalate rather quickly after that."

“Ten drinks to start,” Jim mused.  “No wonder my head feels ready to split open so my brain can run away.  But losing five days ... that’s almost unprecedented for me ... almost.”  He snorted once and turned his head back to the Bones/Uhura/Spock pile-up.  “But, how did Bones get dragged in?  He was just supposed to watch and be ready to lend medical aid, if needed.”

Khan smiled instantly, full and almost foolish looking on his usually stern face. "Oh, that is the best part ... aside from the obvious ..." Khan purred again, rubbing his hand over Jim's hip, since it seemed welcomed. "Though I am not sure that it is my right to tell that story." He said, turning his head to the side to look at the mess of bodies happily entangled together. "But if you ordered me, I suppose I would have no choice."

Jim considered for a long moment through the haze of his brain and finally shook his head, a rather devious smile creeping on his face for a moment.  “Nah, I’ll have much more fun torturing them for all of the story.”  He lifted his head and looked Khan in the eye.  “However, if I’m going to get to order you around, I order you to find Bones’ medical kit and bring it here so I can stop my head from trying to kill me.”  

He rolled off the augment gracelessly and grunted as he hit the ground in a flop.  “Shit.  You have your orders, Prime Singh.  Bring back your pathetic captain a means to stop the cacophony in his head.”  He looked down at his complete nudity.  “And maybe find some semblance of clothing.  Uh ... did we burn my tuxedo?  Like while dancing around a huge bonfire?”

"The story begins with Spock. I suggest you start there." Khan hinted. Standing slow, Khan took in a deep breath and stretched out his limbs in every direction. A scarf that had once been worn over his shoulder during the wedding ceremony was now worn around his hips like a belt, except that there were no longer any pants to hold up in place. "As amazing as you looked, Captain, wearing a white tux during this kind of wedding was not a good choice. But yes, it had a good death in the fire." Khan said as he walked off to find a med kit and clothing that was not currently in use.

“I hate you,” Jim mumbled after Khan at the mention of his bad sartorial choices.  “I looked fucking amazing in that tuxedo.  Why did I throw it in a fire?  Fucking Hell.”  He stared at the sky and tried to piece together the days in his poor, tired brain.  He could just remember beaming down with his fucking fabulous away team, all of them primped and preened and ready to get hitched.  And then- and then the Isi appeared and complimented them all on their appearance and the strength of their ties and hailed the day as one of fine promise for their relationship.

So far, so good.

They’d followed the Isi to an outdoor area festooned in some kind of drapes made of vines that were completely unfamiliar.  There’d been speeches and hisses of approval and general good will ... before the ceremony started with the appearance of the queen ... and a huge tray of vials.  

“Fucking vile vials.”

"They were lovely, and far too easy to drink." Khan corrected as he returned to Jim. He carried with him the medical kit McCoy had abandoned when he got pulled into the wedding as a participant, rather then an observer. He also had a thick blanket, made by the native Isi, and the bottom portion of an intricately beaded dress Daro had worn. "There is a hydration pack in the med kit, along with meds."

“What, you’re not going to tend to your captain?” Jim snarked.  “What kind of prime are you?”  He still hauled himself into a sitting position and farbled the kit open.  He dug through stuff for a moment, before pulling out Bones’ secret stash of hangover remedies.  “Okay, for about five minutes, I’m gonna wish I was dead, but afterward, I’ll feel almost fine.” He rumbled to his feet and then stood swaying for a moment. “Aw, fuck.”  He made a few pathetic snatches at the blanket, before giving it over as bad show and tottering toward some promising looking vegetation.  “Send a search party if I don’t return in a month.”

"I'm not your doctor." Khan said with a smirk as Jim rummaged through the kit. Though his amusement faded to something more serious and responsible as Jim attempted to stand on his own. "But I am your chief of security, so I will not be leaving you unattended." Khan said and wrapped the blanket around Jim, first as a skirt, then draped the extra over his chest so that he wore it as a sort of toga.

Jim blinked a few times as he suddenly found himself dressed in a makeshift toga.  “Thanks, prime,” he said with a grin and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek with a soft smack.  “You’re a doll.  Now, to the bushes.”  He tried to walk a straight line to his destination, but knew he was wobbling all over the place.  “Ugh, it’s been a long time since I staggered this bad from alcohol and not blood loss.”

And huh, that might not be a wise thing to say in front of Khan.

"Hm." So Jim was willing to show affection, to kiss him, as long as it was masked in the form of a joke. Khan knew his Captain, and knew this coping device of his well; though did secretly hope that there would be a time when that mask was no longer needed. "Come along, hold my arm." Khan said, leading Jim by walking just a step ahead of him.

Jim lightly took hold of Khan’s arm and said, “Thank you.  I’m going to need a few moments to myself once we get there.  This cure is a kick.  Literally.  But it works magic.”  He slid his hand down to Khan’s hand in a firmer grip, feeling like a toddler.  “Did you even get buzzed?”

"Seems unpleasant." Khan said and secured their hands together. "I imagine however, that is the price you pay, for a quick fix." Khan said, finding Jim some high grass, thorny bushes, and a rock pile to give Jim some privacy. "I did, briefly, a few times. It was quite enjoyable."

“Yeah, it’ll be worth it,” Jim said.  “I feel like a drooling moron right now.”  He stumbled to a halt, but not before he went into the thorny brush.  “Ow.  Fuck.  Ow.”  He picked himself out carefully, annoyed at how the plants clung to his blanket.  “Off.  Off.  Off.”  Managing to get behind the screen of plants and rocks, he stopped and lifted the hypospray with a grimace.  “Okay.  Here goes.  Deep breaths.”  He shot himself up with a dual hiss of self and device.

Before promptly doubling over and puking all over the ground.

"Very unpleasant." Khan said softly, his nose twisting awkwardly on his face. He hoped that not everyone on the away team would make the same choice as Jim; or at least, wait until they were back aboard the Enterprise to do so, in the privacy of their own rooms, or in medical.

"When you are done feeling like a drooling moron-" Khan said, speaking over the sound of Jim vomiting. "I can relay to you the success of our mission."

“There’s no need to mock the afflicted!” Jim called back around bouts of retching.  “Just because you’re metabolism runs like a haywire hamster’s.”  He muttered the second part, but figured Khan would hear it anyway.  

After a few more miserable moments of retching, he reappeared in all his splendor- face still a sickly greenish, hair sticking up like a demented porcupine, red scratches along his arms from the bramble, eyes a little bloodshot, makeshift clothing more than slightly askew.  “Bring me water or bring me ... no wait, you’re too literal for that joke.”  He shambled toward the medical kit again, now moving in a straight line, but shuffle rather like a zombie.

“Okay, regale me with our awesomeness at drunk orgies, otherwise known as weddings.”

"Water, Captain." Khan said, identifying the hydration pack as he handed it over to Jim, once they were back with the others and the medical kit on the ground. "Please sit down, but if you have difficulty concentrating, I will repeat myself and go slower." He said, feeling that it was all important information and that Kirk likely would not want miss the relevant details.

“I’ll be fine in a moment,” Jim said and rinsed out his mouth several times, moving a little distance away to spit after each rinse.  “Oh.  Oh, that’s so much better.”  He shut his eyes and breathed deeply a few times, just allowing the drugs to take their effect fully.  “It’s alive!” he yelled and threw up his hands, before turning back to Khan.  “You’re still mocking the afflicted.”   He wandered back over and surveyed Khan fully and for the first time with a clear head and unclouded eyes.  “Holy shit!  No wonder my ass feels like a freight train plowed through it.  Did your designers use like- MiracleGro?”

"Ahem." Khan cleared his throat unnecessarily. He placed his hands on his hips, though made no attempt to cover himself. He was perfectly capable of performing his duty, with or without clothes. "We took great precautions with each other, even so." Khan assured simply. "Would you prefer that I get dressed now, Captain? Only ... you were ... aggressively, against the idea for the last few days."

“You mean you took great precautions with me and insisted I take some with you,” Jim said, staring unabashedly and fearing the drool was starting again, “as I doubt I had the presence of mind.  Or even the pretend mind.  Oh, I really want to remember some of this ... our part.  Yes.”  He glanced over at the pile of Isi, Orion and Terran still unmoving, except for a few little tail twitches.  “Not everything.  No.  Maybe?”  His eyes trailed right back to Khan.  “How aggressively?”

"Yes. Exactly." Khan answered first and moved closer. "First you did not like the idea of other people touching me, then you did not like the idea of clothing touching me. Even when I was ready to- at the very least, put my pants back on ... you were very much against it and _persuaded_ me, that extremely good things could happen if my pants remained off." Khan said with a smile, allowing his own eyes to glance at Jim's lips, remembering them quite clearly.

“You made me persuade you?” Jim asked, pursing said lips.  “You doubted my word?  Or my potential skill?”  He issued a light snort.  “Doesn’t sound very aggressive to me.  Sounds more begging.”  His eyes slid back down to Khan’s ridiculous endowment.  “Not that I’m blaming myself.  I’ve seen smaller cocks on elephants ... don’t ask.”  He coughed and rolled his eyes toward the sky.  “What were we talking about?”

"I didn't make you ... you _wanted_ to persuade me, since you kept tearing off all my attempts to get clothed again." Khan said and tilted his head to the side, wondering just where Kirk's mind sometimes managed to travel. "I was going to brief you on successful diplomatic negotiations."

“Oh, well, yeah, I can see that.  Like literally ... I can see that.”  Jim gestured to Khan’s groin with one hand, waving his fingers in a loose movement.  “Do you manscape?  Or is even your hair better?  Cause that’s just unfair, Prime.  Seriously.  I don’t-”  His eyes suddenly narrowed and then became huge, pupils blown.  He tugged open his toga and stared down the front.  “I don’t have any hair.  Why am I bald?  Where has the hair gone?  Why is the hair gone?”

"Captain-" Khan gave a little sigh, and gestured for them to sit, while they talked these things over. Clearly details of the mission would have to wait. Not that Khan minded. They were safe. Things had been successful. And he felt that they more they talked, the better chance Jim might have at remembering bits of events. "You wanted me to shave you, there." Khan said with a slight nod towards Jim's groin. "It was quite enjoyable. We used a great deal of lather, which I used as a lubrication to keep you hard, while I scraped around your sac." Khan said, being direct and open with this information. "After, however- you wanted to shave me in return ... which, I did not feel comfortable with, considering your state ... so, I shaved myself, for your viewing pleasure."

Jim did not feel quite like sitting, pacing around Khan a few times.  “Oh man, I’m glad you enjoyed it.  Been a long time since I indulged that particular kink.  It’s a good thing you weren’t lactating …”  He cleared his throat again, but then wondered what shame he could possibly have left after this event.  “And good call on shaving yourself.  That, uh, well, you would have needed your healing powers, and that’s just not cool.”  He paused and peered over Khan’s shoulder at him.  “About when was the shaving incident?”

"Shaving took place, sometime in the middle of day three." Khan said, keeping still as Jim circled him.

“Did I ask for any other body alteration?” Jim asked, feeling all over himself to see if he located any tattoos, piercings or other changes that might have taken place.  It would not be the first time. His fingers wandered to his ass, and he tentatively explored between the cheeks, wincing at the sensitivity of his hole and at the sensation of encountering a slick substance on the surface and within.  “And what did we use for lube?  Because it seems to be rather long-lasting.”

Khan cleared his throat as Jim just went ahead and started to touch himself again. Sure, they had done a lot of that over the last few days, but it was different now that Kirk was mostly coherent and in command again. "You have no other body modifications. However, the same cannot be said for other crewmembers." But they were not yet the topic of discussion. "The lubrication that was provided for us is a mix of Isi saliva and the milk of a native species of goat. The saliva has a natural antibacterial agent to it, and the milk it used to make it sweeter and act as a preservative so that it does not dry out quickly." 

“Snake spit and goat milk,” Jim said weakly.  “Well, I’ve had worse things up my ass ... I guess.”  He slowly looked at his still sleeping Away Team members, seeking out any obvious mutilations or changes, before sinking down to sit beside Khan.  “Can you write the report on this, Khan?  Like ... seriously?  I just- Starfleet is going to think we’re all bugnuts.”

"Of course, Captain." Khan said sincerely and patiently. He gave Jim a sympathetic smile. "We were authorized to do what was necessary, were we not, in order to form an alliance?" Khan prompted, though knew the answer. "We had a very successful diplomatic exchange ... after which, Chapel and Daro ended up married to the royal family, with honorary positions. And because they are now family, to the Isi, and to you, the Federation has been given exclusive rights to the dilithium."

Jim’s mouth dropped open in shock.  “Seriously?  We managed to get exclusive rights to the dilithium while all hammered out of our minds.  Wait, no, you weren’t … how much did you have to do with this awesome turn of events?”

"You were coherent enough during the first ... fourteen hours." Khan said, giving an estimation of time before everyone was truly out of their minds with drink and coupling. "Of course Silar and Keenser also kept their wits, and helped negotiations." Khan said, wanting the report to look favorably upon them for not only looking after their fellow crewmen, but also Federation interests, when they could have just as easily allowed themselves to be distracted. "Chapel and Daro consented to the additional marriage, and seemed to quite enjoy the additional choice of lovers." Khan said with a small nod towards the group that were still tightly tangled together.

“I remember getting here and starting the ceremony,” Jim said, frowning in concentration.  “There was some chanting and hissing and ... ritualistic language.”  His mouth quirked upward in pleasure.  “Yeah, I remember that ... some of the words anyway.  We pledged a lot of stuff to each other.”  He glanced over at Khan and bumped their shoulders together comfortably.  

"Yes, we did." Khan said and allowed himself to lean slightly into Jim in return. "As Captain, you were the first to speak the vows, before the rest of us each made the vow in turn. It also meant that you were the first to kiss." Khan said, still treating some of this delicately. "And when you kissed me ... it did not feel like you were pretending. It felt real. And amazing."

Jim’s eyes slid to the side to meet Khan’s, and he offered a slight smile.  “Well, you are pretty amazing.  And I don’t just mean hot.  And smart.  Beneath that stern veneer, I’ve always felt you had some fondness for me.”  His lids went to half-mast, a hint of shyness peeking through.  “And I guess I’ve harbored some feelings for you, too.  No sense denying that now, huh?”

"No, no sense in denying that now." Khan said with a little smile. "All sorts of truths came out, for everyone." He said, meaning the others in the group, but did not look to them now. Instead he kept his focus on Jim, only. "Would you mind, Captain, if I gave you a little reminder?"

Both of Jim’s eyebrows went up in a bit of surprise, but his smile blossomed into something deeper.  “A reminder?  Yeah.  Okay.  What kind of reminder?”  He turned his body more toward the augment, curious about what Khan would do, though he suspected a kiss might be in order.

A kiss. Slow and deep, a mix of sweet and strong. Khan pressed their lips together and cupped the side of Jim's head, wanting to show Jim a little of what was currently absent from his memory. And if he liked it, maybe it was something they could continue to do, without the need for Kirk to become black-out-drunk. And if not ... well, Khan could keep his memories happily to himself.

Jim’s hands instantly settled on Khan’s firm chest, before sliding up and around his broad shoulders and lacing behind his neck.  “Mmmm, well, I can see why you’re my prime, alright.”  His mouth quirked into a softer smile, even as he kept himself close to Khan.  “I imagine I demanded a lot of your attention in kisses, too, huh?”

"Very demanding." Khan said and lightly let their lips brush again, though did not kiss again until he was certain that was something Jim wanted to do more of. "Now then, Captain, I have an order standing by to provide the away team with a change of fresh clothes and breakfast. Or do you want my mouth again, before we involve anyone else?"

“I think I want them to get their rest while they can,” Jim said, noting that most had shifted in some way over the course of his waking up and getting mobile, but they all remained dead to the world.  Except for Sliar and Keenser, who appeared to be playing the universe’s most adorable game of footsie around the still comatose Scotty.  “We should beam down the clothes and leave them quietly next to everyone, though.  Especially Spock.  He’s going to be green all over when he wakes up.”

"Yes ... I cannot yet fathom how he will rationalize some of his decisions, but Commander Spock made some very interesting choices." Khan said and rested a single hand on Jim's hip, petting the skin with two fingers. "I hope there are no regrets. From anyone." Khan said, meaning Spock, and the others, but also as a way to see if Jim felt things would be uncomfortable for them, or not.

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll come out with some doozy of an explanation for himself,” Jim said with a little, fond grin for his friend.  “Have no idea what it will be, but I’m pretty excited to find out.”  He laughed under his breath, not really wanting to disturb anybody.  “So, I get how we ended up in this state overall, but not how it lasted five Verundian days.  Did we just keep drinking?”

"The drinking did help, yes. And keep in mind, we drank after each vow. And there were near- thirty-eight hours of exchanged vows. For the ten of us, it might have been only thirty hours of vows, but with Doctor McCoy added in, that bumped the number up. So, two days of vows, meant two days of drinking ... plus, post wedding celebration drinking. And ... union-izing."

“Did I give a speech?” Jim asked, some vague notion appearing from the mist that shrouded his mind from the last few days.  “Something about harmonizing and rapturous bliss that ended up in a group sing?”

"Yes, something like that." Khan said with a smile, pleased that a little bit of Jim's memory was working itself forward. "I would not call it a speech, however, more like a sudden outburst."

“Sudden outburst,” Jim said dubiously.  “Like one second I was quiet and than next I began to speechify?  We weren’t all in the middle of sex when I did this, were we?  And why do I have a memory of singing ‘You Are My Lucky Star’ to you?  In falsetto …”

"At the time, no, we are not in the middle of having sex." Khan assured, his fingers closing around Jim's hip, wanting desperately to pull him close, as he had become accustomed to doing over the last few days. "What else do you remember?"

Jim dropped his hand and lightly stroked over the back of Khan’s where it held tight to him, smiling at him with genuine warmth.  “Just bits and flashes here and there, nothing very comprehensive yet.  I hope that I’ll get the rest of it ... sounds like it was quite a ... five days.”  He snorted and shook his head.  “The longest I’ve ever lost before we two days and that experience is not one I recommend anyone trying.”

"Yes-" Khan said coolly, "And I feel if you tell me about it now, I will be quite upset." As it was no great secret that Khan was protective of the Captain. And on occasion, the augment could get irrationally angry regarding something that had taken place years previous. "Now then, shall I make the call? For the clothes to be delivered? A small medical  and security team can beam down in our place, if you wish to return to the Enterprise."

Jim patted his shoulder and said, “You really are a good prime,” in a warm tone.  He looked at his crew and said, “I’d feel better if I was here when they woke up.  But I’d also like a shower.  Do you mind waiting here while I grab a quick shower and a change?  You can have the clothes beamed down.  Than, you can go up and shower and sleep ... or come back down.  Whatever.  I also want to be present when our hosts begin to stir.”  He looked over at that pile, grinned a little, and turned back to Khan.  “But first, yes, let’s get some clothes beamed down ... so everyone can cover up.  And as much as I hate to do it ... you should dress, too.  You’re going to give every male an inferiority complex.”

Khan shook his head slightly as he listened to Jim's familiar patterns of rambling thoughts. Fortunately these were orders that did not require for Kirk to have a filter, but generally, the Captain simply spoke without one, and somehow ended up having twelve conversations by the end of a single breath. "Yes, sir." Khan said with a small nod, though gave Jim one more kiss along his jaw. A sign of affection and respect, without kissing him full on the lips. As he stepped away finally, Khan fetched his communicator from the ground and made the call, which resulted in eleven identical black boxes, each with a change of clothing, hydration packs, and personal hygiene items for each individual.

Jim pounced on his box and downed a whole small canteen full of water, before grimacing suddenly.  “Aw, shit.”  He took off for the bushes again, makeshift toga hitched high.  “Please distribute those to everyone, Lieutenant Kirk-Singh,” he called over his shoulder.  “But try not to disturb them.”

Khan watched Jim rush off, though felt that he was in stable enough condition that he would not get lost or fall over unconscious without Khan with him. So in the meantime, Khan followed his orders and began to place the boxes by each of the resting crewmembers who were still sleeping off quite the wedding party. Though as he did so, considered the married name 'Kirk-Singh' as he internally spoke it to himself several times.

Jim returned a few moments later, swiped the kit and hustled off again.  After a bit of rustling and swearing, he reappeared in his gold uniform, almost spiffy, but for remaining wildness of the hair and puffiness around the eyes.  “I’m rather partial to the name Kirk-Singh myself,” he said, settling where he’d originally woken up again.  “Has a nice ring to it.”

From the left, there was a low groan, followed by a series of words in a low, viscous Southern drawl.

“Uh oh, Bones is waking up.”  Jim turned to watch his best friend, uncertain as to whether to approach him or not.  “This should be epic.  Possibly dangerous, too.”

By the time Jim had returned, Khan had dressed fully in Starfleet attire, except for still walking around in bare feet. Shoes were simply unnecessary right now. And after several days of remaining naked and bare, shoes felt too confining to wear just yet. "You know Doctor McCoy's drinking habits best." Though knowing his reaction to coupling, in the way that he did, might be a little harder to gauge, even for a best friend.

Jim stepped closer to Khan and whispered, “I’m not sure he’s ever had sex with another male before.  Like ever.  And ... I feel like he and Spock were maybe ... acrobatic?  Could that be right, Noonien?”  He blinked and then blinked again, before suddenly beaming at Khan.  “You let me call you Noonien!”

“Oh my God, shut up over there, infant,” Bones demanded.  “My fucking head is about to fall off.”

"Yes, Jim." Khan said gently, a relaxed and happy purr slipping through his voice. "For you, I am Noonien."

But with McCoy and Kirk shouting at each other, Spock's Vulcan ears keyed in on the mix of excited and stressed out voices, which urged him awake. He sat up slowly, as he might do in his own bed, every day. But that was as far as his dignity got him. A green flush filled his cheeks, then down the rest of his body. And as subtly as he could manage, Spock reached up and plucked the earrings from off his ears.

“Don’t do that!” McCoy scolded as he saw Spock move, physician instincts triggered.  “You just got those damn ear piercings.  That’ll open your ears up for infection!  You know how sensitive they are!”  He winced at his own volume and groaned.  “Why are your ears pierced?” he asked in a much more moderated tone.  “Why are you naked?”  He paused and slowly looked at himself.  “Why am I naked?”

Jim inched slowly forward and offered Bones his med kit.  “You came prepared,” he said.  “I suggest one of the good ones.”  He backed carefully away from both men, not wanting to trigger any sudden moves by either of them and bumped casually into Khan again.  “I like being allowed to call you that,” he confessed, picking up their conversation as if he never left.

Khan however kept himself well away from McCoy and Spock for the time being. Unless their confusion and stress developed into a physical fight, Khan was not about to get near either of them just now. "I hope you continue to." Khan said, keeping their conversation hushed as they observed the others.

Spock blinked as Leonard shouted at him. But kept the earrings out, entrusting McCoy to see that his ears were properly healed over by the time he was back on duty. "Doctor-" Spock attempted to speak rationally and professionally, but there was a hard rasp to his voice, which indicated a possibly sore throat. And so thinking better of trying to say anything at all, Spock simply sat there and let his eyes take in all the information he could.

Bones rattled through the case and grabbed a hypospray, jabbing it into his own neck.  He let out an almost immediate sigh of relief, not prone to the same reactions Jim was (with his crazy ass immune system).  “Commander, I recommend you take one of my morning-after remedies.  I have one whipped up for you ... I remember thinking it might come in useful.”  He paused in mid-rummage and said, “But I didn’t think I’d be needing one …”

“I can continue to call you Noonien?” Jim whispered back, eyes still glued on his best friends as they slowly became more aware.  Bones shook himself out and offered Spock a hypospray as he watched.  “And keep the Kirk-Singh name?”

Spock gave a nod in acknowledgement as he accepted the hypospray, delivering one shot on his own neck, which was tender from bite marks, and another shot on his side, close to his liver. As the drugs took effect, Spock cleared his throat to attempt to speak again. "Thank you, Doctor."

For Khan, those were two very different questions. Turning his head, Khan looked Jim over with a little smile, hand reaching around to rest on his lower back. "If I keep the name, so do you, Captain."

Bones slowly levered himself to a sitting position, even as Uhra made a much more dignified noise as she stirred.  His whole face turned an appealing shade of magenta, and he snatched the tunic from out of the clothes provided and covered her with it as much as possible.  “I repeat, what happened here?”

Jim stepped forward and made a grand gesture toward the whole group, most of whom continued to rest (though he thought he saw Daro’s head turn a little toward them and Keenser and Sliar were definitely watching from their spot together).  “We all got married.  Literally.  That’s what happened,” he said in a calm tone, trying to keep his voice pitched low.  “And some of us got to know each other a lot better.”  He gestured toward the three of them.  “Commander Spock, perhaps you remember a bit more than I do?”

Spock flushed silver-green again. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he stop doing that? Control, Spock. Show some control. Commander Spock took a breath, but turned his attention and answers to McCoy, who deserved the answer directly. "When we were speaking our vows, a kiss was exchanged each time. First, the Captain kissed Mr. Singh. Who kissed Nurse Chapel. Who kissed Lieutenant Uhura. Who kissed me ... and-" Spock found the words hanging on the tip of his tongue, but required some force to get out. "In the moment, I could feel and taste all those who had kissed each other. It was overpowering. And I was affected, more then I thought I would be. In that moment-" he repeated, "I wanted to make the vow to you, Doctor."

“You never told me you wanted to add Leonard into our relationship, Spock,” Uhura said in a sugared tone, managing not to sound as wretched as she should feel.  Her head lifted, and she gracefully tugged the tunic around herself, covering her marvelous body.  “I’ll take one of those remedies, Leonard ... and you two can tell me everything I can’t remember.  Though what I do remember is quite spectacular.”

“Damn, I wish I remembered that much,” Jim murmured, watching the three of them, but moving to stand with Khan again.

“Oh, Captain, I admit,” Uhura said with a flirty smile at him, “there were times I would have willingly broken my vow never to sleep with you, seeing what you’re capable of.”  Her eyes darted to Khan.  “The two of you were not to be separated, alas.”

"I did not know, Nyota, until we began the vows." Spock said, understanding that he might have made a misstep with this mission. But did not want it to ruin the relationship he strongly cherished with Uhura. "We were speaking the vows, and when it became my turn to pass the vow to the next person, I could only honestly speak them to you, Leonard McCoy."

Bones, meanwhile, was looking a cross between sheepish, proud, abashed and shocked, which made for quite a picture (and what Jim would do for a holophoto right now).  He had already pulled on some briefs and the pants, but was twisting his undershirt around in his hands.  “I don’t rightly know what to say, Spock,” he confessed, all of his Southern bleeding into his voice.  “Or to you, either, Nyota.  I wouldn’t get between you for anything.”  And there was the charm that could melt a person as much as his glare.

Jim cleared his throat.  “If you’d like some privacy to discuss things, we’ve got the transporter on standby.”  This conversation seemed best kept just between the three of him, though he hoped rather fervently that he would later remember more of what went on between the three.

"If it is of any comfort to you Doctor-" Spock attempted to offer this human kindness as he stood and began to pull his pants on. "You are not married to the group as a whole. Because you are an additional, after the fact of the original marriage, you are only married to me. Whereas I am also married to the group as a whole ... and I believe-" Spock looked around, attempting to seek out Chapel and Daro, "There were other outside marriages as well."

“Uh, yeah, apparently Christine and Daro married into the royal family,” Jim said, unsure how Bones would feel about that.

His best friend’s eyes bugged out, and he turned toward the pile of snake-like Isi and two humanoid figures, who were all stirring now.  “Married into ... and I promised her I keep her out of your shit.”

“Hey, how did this become my shit?” Jim asked with a wounded expression and one hand over his heart.  “She totally said yes ... and I have no memory of the marriages outside of the first few kisses ... and drinks.”

Bones blinked a few times, before admitting, “I remember until Spock grabbed me and then it’s like my brain fried.”  He looked to Spock.  “Did you mind whammy me?”

"No, Doctor-" Spock said as he finally managed to pull his shirt on over his head and down his torso. "That would have been extremely unethical." Spock smoothed down the hem of his shirt several times before he asked. "Do you feel that I assaulted you, Doctor?"

“Assaulted is maybe not the right word,” Bones began.

Jim backed further off and lightly tugged Khan away from Bones, Spock, and Uhura, thinking a bit of privacy might be necessary for them, especially given the seriousness of the question.  “Let’s make sure Chapel and Daro are alright.”  He headed for the area where the Isi and his crewmembers were standing (or slithering) upright and talking in low voices.  “Uh, is everyone alright?” he asked, looking around at them all.

“Jim!” Daro cried out in a delighted tone and leaped forward to press a kiss to his right cheek.  “You throw the best parties!”  She cavorted around them naked, unashamed and without the blaring hangovers the humans (and part-human) suffered.  “Isi sex is the best sex!”  She beamed at the snakes, who all waved their tails above their heads in pleasure.

Khan gave a small glance back towards McCoy, Uhura, and Spock, wanting to ensure that they were safe as they spoke together, getting everything out in the open, not that they were no longer under the influence. But Daro's pleasure happily distracted him. He was pleased to see that the arrangement had suited her after all. And appeared to suit Christine Chapel as well, though she looked rather worn out and tired. "There are kits with hydration packs and a change of clothes for you." Khan offered as he helped Chapel to her feet.

“Thank you, Lieutenant Singh,” Christine said, aware of her nudity, but working not to let it show.  She was grateful that Captain Kirk’s attention was still on Daro.  “It was quite a few nights and days.”  She laughed a little and asked, “Is there any of Leonard’s miracle hangover cure?”  

"Yes, indeed." Khan said and gently steered her towards one of the black boxes. "Do you need assistance with its application?" He asked, even though she was a nurse and highly skilled and more then qualified, sometimes in these situations it was best to have someone else do it. Chapel could rely on him. They all could.

Syl, who had participated in the wedding ceremony but not very much in the way of the honeymoon, was already dressed and helping Keenser and Silar attempt to get Scotty to his feet. "Perhaps he needs to sleep it off a little more-" She suggested softly.

Jim lightly held Daro for a moment, but than gently pushed her away.  “I’m glad you had a good time.  All of you.”  He bowed to Queen Sespera and smiled at her, a little tentatively, but hopeful at the edges.  

“Captain Kirk,” Queen Sespera said and wrapped her tail around his right arm in a gesture of close kinship, “you have brought much joy and honor to our peoples.  We are delighted to welcome you as family members and as partners in trade and more.”  She hissed a little and all of her partners waved their tails again.      

 

“Well, we seem to have had a wonderful time,” Jim said with a warm smile, though he threw a bit of a concerned glance to where Bones, Uhura and Scotty were still conversing earnestly.  “Your hospitality is much appreciated.  May we have some time to return to our ship, refresh and return?”

“All of the time you need, brother!” Queen Sespera promised and did a complicated wiggle around him, still gripping his arm.  “You are family now.  We have time for family alwaysssss.”

“Thank you,” Jim said and bowed to the whole group again, eyes lowered.  “You’ve been most kind.”  He felt a deep sense of relief to have managed to successfully pull off his mission while drunk off his ass and participating in a massive orgy.  

"Mhn- sit alright? You ... good?" Scotty attempted to have some sort of hangover conversation while it took all three of Syl, Silar, and Keenser to help get the engineer dressed. "Good ... good." He said, nodding off several times in the middle of the process.

Jim looked over to where Khan had given Nurse Chapel room to dress and freshen up a bit.  “Lieutenant Kirk-Singh,” he said in a rich tone, “please see that those members of the crew who are ready to beam up get back to the Enterprise.  Inform them that I’ve given them all three days off, and we’ll reconvene as a group on the fourth day at 1400 hours.  Understood, Prime?”  He flashed a warm grin at his husband (gulp), aware of the Isis still celebrating around hem.

"Yes, Captain. Understood." Khan said and though spoke as he would when accepting any other order, in this case the augment gave a little smile at the way Jim continued to refer to him as Kirk-Singh, and as his Prime. It was a bit of remaining intimacy that Khan quite liked.

Slowly and taking his time with each individual of those still working as couples, Khan helped see that each one was cared for. Hydrated and dressed, medicated (if required), assured of a few small comforts, before making arrangements for each to be beamed back to the Enterprise in turn.

Bones was holding hands with Spock and Uhura as Khan approached, but he dropped them to step forward to speak to the augment.  “So, Spock remembers how you and Jim acted with each other,” he said with a firm expression.  “Jim likes you.  Has for awhile.  And if Spock is right, you like him back.  Do you?”

"Doctor-" Khan acknowledge and glanced to the trio, hoping that the fact they had all been holding hands was a sign that some of their concerns had been resolved. "Commander Spock is correct in his observation. I have always felt particularly devoted to the Captain, and this encounter has taken away the tension of not knowing how Jim regards me in return. Yes, Doctor. I like him very much."

“Okay than.  You better treat him right, Khan.  We’re going to hold you to that.”  Bones gestured to the duo of Spock and Uhura behind him.  “You don’t want to cross us.  We all on the same page?” He signaled between all of them.  “Otherwise, we’re good with you two ... you’re what Jim needs.  And what he wants.”

"I understand, Doctor. Commander. Lieutenant." Khan said to each in turn, addressing them formally. Though a small part of him wished that they had not felt the need to issue such a warning to him, even though they were simply protecting their friend. In an equally small way, Khan wished that he had friends like this, who would warn Jim against hurting him and to treat him right, as well.

"Do any of you require further assistance?" Khan asked, changing the subject.

“That remains to be seen,” Bones muttered darkly.

“We appreciate the offer,” Uhura said, stepping forward to pat Bones’ hand once and smile at the augment.  “We’ll take the transporter ride now, please.  We still have a lot of discussion ahead, but after we all clean up.  Thank you for everything.”  She stepped forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  “Don’t mind Leonard too much.  He is Jim’s best friend.  I know you’ll take good care of Jim,” she whispered.    

"Thank you." Khan said, appreciating her kind words during this awkward time. He gave her a light kiss to her cheek in return before meeting her gaze. "I know that Nurse Chapel is perhaps your best friend aboard the Enterprise-" Khan began, speaking just to Uhura for a moment. "But if you need a mediator, or some time away from the others, please know you are always welcome."

Uhura laughed her soft, delightful peal and said, “The same goes for you.  You have not taken on the easiest responsibility with Jim.”  She gestured to where the Isi were still weaving around him, and the young captain was joining in, looking a bit bemused, but trending toward amused.  “I am not so sure the royalty aren’t still hoping he’ll also marry them.”

Khan turned his head to look at Kirk among the royal family. "I think there have been enough marriages for the time being. Don't you?" He said, not really asking the question; as really, there was no need to drag this out for another five days. "I will see to him." He assured, then gave a nod to Uhura. "Three ready to beam out?" He prompted.

“Very ready, Commander,” Uhura said and went to join her men, who were looking a little warily at each other still.  “Go rescue your man.”  She winked at him and moved easily between the two men, looking a lot like the cat who got the (double whipped) cream.


	3. Chapter 3

As the trio was beamed back to the Enterprise, Khan couldn't help but wonder and worry about the three. But knew well enough that Uhura could handle almost anything. And so as promised, Khan headed back to rescue Jim. "Captain." Khan said as he maneuvered his way within the group and linked his arm with Kirk as a sign that they were still very much bonded. "The entire away team is now back aboard the Enterprise, Sir. It is time for us to depart."

Jim threw Khan a grateful smile and said, “Thank you, Prime.  Well, Queen Sespera ... all, it’s been a very eventful few days.  We’ll also beam back to the Enterprise for a time, but we’ll send word down to you soon.”  He put a hand over his heart and did a last bow, before hustling Khan a little distance away.  “Thank you.  I was afraid drinks and vows were going to start soon.  I couldn’t do that again, Noonien.”

"We have already gone above and beyond, without being rude." Khan said in agreement. "Our relations with the Isi are strong enough as they are. No further marriages, required." Khan said and gave Jim a sideways smile before beaming them back aboard the Enterprise.

“And you object,” Jim said with a dazzling grin, as they rematerialized on a transporter pad.  With a little yell of delight, he threw himself off the pad and kissed the floor of the ship, before giving the startled ensign at the controls and hug.  “Thank you, Ensign Portman!  I have never been so happy to have my atoms deconstructed and reconstructed since the last time the transporter room pulled my ass from a fire ... or a crazy situation. So like, last week, but the feeling still holds!”

"Come along, Captain." Khan said, not following Jim's same level of excitement by kissing the floor. Instead he gently pulled him along by the arm. "The order for three days rest applies to you as well, sir."

Jim waved goodbye to Ensign Portman and called back, “Sorry, gotta go.  My Prime is relentless.  Call the Bridge and let Sulu know he’s doing a great job, and I’ll call him soon!  Well, maybe not soon!”  He yelped as Khan tugged him out the door.  “Bye!”  With a little smile, he twisted to view Khan more clearly.  “Hello, Noonien.  Three days rest?  Do do plan to enforce that edict?”

"I will, if it is necessary, Captain. Do you intend to be difficult?" Khan asked, feeling at home walking the familiar hallways of the Enterprise. Like any apex predator, this was his home range, this was what he knew best, and knew how to protect it.

“Hmm, not sure.  Will have to get back to you on that one,” Jim said and practically bounced down the hall, getting out ahead of his Prime, though not out of his grip.  “I feel great right now.  I’m home.  We’re going to make a huge success out of this.  We’ve already made a huge success of this.  I had wild monkey sex with you and can’t remember ... okay, that part sucks.”  He laughed a little.  “Also, Bones’ magic remedy makes me all happy and giddy ... did I mention that before?”

"Yes, I noticed." Khan said as they managed to navigate the halls. "Happy and giddy aside, you will want to wash and eat and rest." He suggested as they headed towards the lift that would take them to another deck.

“Wash and eat and rest,” Jim said and made a funny face.  “Well, wash and eat ... I think I got plenty of rest ... didn’t I?  How long did I sleep?”  He looked back at Khan, since he had no idea how long that rest that he’d woken from had gone on.  “And did you get any rest?”  He frowned now at his Prime.

"You got some rest. A few naps in between ... activities. This last day you got several hours in a row." Khan answered, though the augment had gotten a lot less sleep, as he had kept an eye on the others, when they were not in a state to look after themselves. "I could use a few hours sleep." Khan admitted, which was no small thing.

Jim’s face softened perceptively at the admittance, since he knew that Khan almost never mentioned any weaknesses on his part. (Although only his augment would see the necessity of rest as a weakness.)  “Well, we can get our rest together then,” he said.  “A few hours sounds peaceful.  And I seem to rest better with you, based on recent experience.”  He slowed and patted the augment on the shoulder.

The idea appealed to Khan a great deal, and was pleasantly surprised that Jim suggested it himself. "I would like that, Captain." Khan answered with a little smile, which did show a hint of his exhaustion. "Would you prefer my room, or yours."

“Uh.  Huh.”  Jim wondered if the augment would feel more comfortable in his own space or not.  “Do you have a preference?  I’m happy to go wherever you’ll sleep best.”  He patted Khan’s arm again and squeezed once in a friendly manner.  

At first, Khan believed that Jim would simply select his own room as his preference. And suspected that it would be the appropriate choice considering their difference in rank. But then Jim said a very key phrase. 'wherever you'll sleep best' And the truth was, Khan would be too tense to sleep in Jim's room, since he had never been there before. He was comfortable in his own room, and would not feel on guard there (in the same way he would if he were with Jim in his Captain's chambers). "Perhaps my room." He said and reached down to take hold of Jim's hand.

“Sounds good.  I’ve never been to your quarters ... has anyone ever been to your quarters?” Jim asked and then blushed a little.  “Sorry, I take that back.  Not my business, even if you are my husband.  And Prime.”  He dropped his head and gave Khan puppy eyes of shame.  “Let me stop at my place briefly to snag some of my sleepwear?”

Husband. Prime. "And your Noonien." Khan said softly, not feeling threatened by the question. So he answered it. "No one has been to my quarters." The augment was a private man in his own space, even though he happily shared drinks and games with other crewmembers and officers in communal spaces, his room was a sanctuary from his duties and responsibilities. "But we will stop by yours, to get what you need."

“Noonien,” Jim agreed happily as they detoured toward his cabin to get some things for the night.  “Come on in,” he invited as he opened the door with his code and headed inside, releasing Khan’s arm and going for the refresher.  “Make yourself at home.”

"Thank you, Captain." Khan said as he entered into Jim's room, allowing himself a good look in order to satisfy his curiosity. Like those of other officers, the Captain's chambers were slightly larger rooms, and were not shared as was the case with the average crewmember. For Khan, it was an interesting insight to see what personal items Jim had decided to take with them on their five year mission.

Jim snagged a small overnight duffel to put a few items in and called out, “What do you think of the decor?  I brought some of my dad’s books because I like the feel and appearance of them, and the bookshelves give me places to put some of the stuff we’ve collected out here.  The painting is newer.  My brother’s wife, Aurelan, painted it of their home and gave it to me ... said I should never forget that I always have another place I’m welcome in the universe.  I like the colors.”  He banged his arm on the cabinet.  “Ow!”

"You have a fine collection of antique books." Khan commented as he slowly looked over each and the fair (but lovingly used) condition they appeared to still be in. Though he left the objects on the shelf undisturbed, Khan enjoyed the small (and clearly growing) collection of rocks and artifacts and gifts Kirk had been allowed to keep so far on their journey. "This is their home? A farmhouse?" Khan prompted as he examined the painting with a critical eye.

“Yep.  They enjoy an old-fashioned kind of life.  Back to nature.”  Jim hummed under his breath a little as he snagged one of his special, fluffy towels that he’d gotten from Gaila so many years ago.  They were a little worn, but still the softest on his body.  “Do most things without technology ... kind of like the Quakers.”  He reappeared to smile at Khan.  “Not quite that old-fashioned.”

Looking up when Jim smiled at him, Khan nodded once, but gave a little smile as well. "Do you need anything else?" He prompted. "I want you to be comfortable." He said, unsure of what Jim's bedtime habits might be. Even though their rooms were not that far from one another, Khan would rather they get everything at once, rather then loose Jim in the middle of a deep sleep, simply because the other man wanted his sonic toothbrush or a pair of socks.

“Yeah, a couple of things,” Jim said and headed for his bureau to snag a soft pair of sleep pants.  “I guess at this point you don’t mind if I sleep without a shirt?”  He darted a glance at Khan over his right shoulder.  “And could you snag Waldo for me?”

"No. I do not mind." Khan answered, though gave a small tilt of his head at this request. "What is ... Waldo?" 

“He’s my jackalope,” Jim said.  “He’s on the pillows in the middle of the bed.”  He tossed a uniform for the next day in the bag and his brush, before nodding a few times.  “Best sleeping buddy ever.”

"Should I be threatened?" Khan asked as he approached the bed and stared down the plush toy. "What a strange and impossible animal." Khan said to himself as he reached for the toy and carried it back to Jim. "Waldo."

Jim took Waldo and hugged him under one arm, before beaming up at Khan.  “Well, you aren’t quite as soft and cuddly ... but your charms are pretty fantastic.”  He dared a brief kiss to Khan’s mouth, testing the waters and seeing if he remembered even more.  “Have you ever seen a jackalope?”

"No. I have never seen such a creature." Khan said, though his curiosity about the animal was slightly muted since Jim had just kissed him. It was a good sign, he felt. Sure, they agreed to return to Khan's room to sleep, but that could easily be separate from Jim wanting to kiss him now that they were back on the Enterprise.

“Well, say hello to him,” Jim said and lifted Waldo for Khan to pet.  “I’ve had him since I was seven, but I had him cleaned and resewn before this voyage.  He was a bit ... mangled.”  He smiled at the silly toy, which had been with him on Tarsus, as well as before and after.  He loved the bit of fluff, but knew that might be hard to explain to Khan.  Still, he refused to hide the fact that he slept with a stuffed rabbit(alope).

Khan blinked. "Hello." He said and reached out to shake the paw of the plush toy. He did not entirely understand the introduction, except that the toy was important to Jim, and he wanted Khan to know that. "Waldo has been a dedicated friend to you for a long time."

“You are fucking adorable and amazing,” Jim breathed as Khan formally introduced himself to the toy and leaned in to kiss him more firmly this time, letting the touch of their lips linger.  “No wonder I chose you.”  He placed Waldo in the duffle so his head stuck out the top and took Khan’s hand.  “Lead on, Noonien.”

"Adorable?" Khan chuckled. "That's new." He said as he took Jim's hand, giving the top of it a kiss before leading him down the hall towards his own private room. "Perhaps in your eyes, only." He said as they approached his secured door, which he opened and allowed Jim to enter through first. The layout of the room was standard with most officers rooms on the Enterprise, but was personalized with art and photographs from Earth, with a few rare pieces of sculpture from Vulcan and Romulus. "Would you like to shower, first?" Khan offered.

But Jim had already moved to start examining the artwork and pictures.  “Where did you get these?” he asked, knowing how hard it was to find art from either culture.  “They’re amazing.  I didn’t know you could get your hands on pieces from either without smuggling.”  He threw a saucy look back at Khan.  “Prime, have you been bad?” he teased.

"Hmph." Khan glanced to Jim, but smiled. "Both the Romulan and Vulcan sculptures were gifted to me. I enjoy displaying them together. They feel similar, but tell different stories." Khan said as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull off his boots and socks. "Do you like it?"

“Gifted?” Jim breathed and examined the graceful curves of one of the modern Vulcan pieces.  “You must have quite an admirer.”  He stepped back to view the small collection as a whole again.  “Yes, I like it a lot, Noonien.”  He did a slow turn to look over the quarters in general.  “Yeah, this place suits you.  It feels like a place someone lives ... do you regard it as a home?  I hope you feel at home here.”

"Yes. This is my home." Khan said with a small nod. The room had accents that reminded him of certain moments and memories in life. Including artistic photos of a few rare Earth breeds of animals: a grey face Marwari horse, shaggy faced Highland bull, an old world Indian wild ass, and the long legged Maned wolf. "I feel comfortable here." He said and pulled his shirt off and headed towards a storage unit to take out a towel for his shower.

Jim followed after him and said, “I’m glad you feel at home, Noonien.  I was worried for you when you joined us.”  He paused at the door to the refresher and asked, “May I join you in the shower?  I’d like to thank you for taking care of me while I was unable to take care of myself planet-side.  It means a lot to me that you’re willing to do that for me.”

"Thank you for your concern." Khan said and leaned forward to kiss Jim on his cheek, nuzzling the skin slightly before pulling his head back. "But this is my home, now." He said and let his fingers brush against Jim's wrist. "You do not owe me anything. The safety of you and the crew are my responsibility.  That said, I would enjoy your company in the shower."

“Responsibility to a point,” Jim agreed, “but I’m not sure enduring me pawing at you while drunk off my ass was included in the job description.  And yeah, I know we asked everybody before they went planet-side, but it still warrants a special thanks.  Don’t worry, I’ll give it to everyone, though maybe not this personally.”  He shed clothes as he spoke, soon standing in his rather (glorious) nudity before Khan.  “You really like me?” he blurted and fought off a stupid blush.

"Captain-" Khan said with a smile as he set his towel aside and stepped closer, holding Jim by his hips to kiss him slowly and lovingly. "It is not like you to be insecure." Or perhaps Khan did not know how vulnerable the other man could be, behind his outgoing attitude. Khan slid his hands up Jim's sides, touching his chest and shoulders. "Yes, Jim. I like you a lot." He assured and kissed the other man again, wanting to make himself clear in multiple ways.

“Well, it’s one thing not to be insecure about some random people wanting me,” Jim said, “and quite another when it comes to you, Noonien.”  He rested their foreheads together, studying the intense eyes that gazed back at him.  “You don’t let just anyone close, and you’re more guarded than I think you were even inclined to be before you were awoken from cryosleep, and I’m pretty sure you were always intensely careful.  So, yeah, liking me, letting me close, that’s kind of amazing.”  He nipped Khan’s nose with a sharp incisor.  

"You are saying that I am different from 'random people' ... you are saying, you like me as well. That you care about making this work, now that we both know the passion is there." Khan said with a soft purr and kissed Jim on the lips again, deeper, allowing their tongues to press. His fingers curled into Jim's sides, not hurting, but holding tightly. He gave Jim a small, playful bite on his lips before pulling back. "You know-" He began and lifted Jim up so that he was seated on the edge of the bathroom counter while Khan removed his pants and turned on the settings for the shower. "Your friends warned me against hurting you. But I do not have friends like you have. So I must tell you myself. Do not break my heart, Jim Kirk. If in the end, I am not what you want, I ask that you be gentle about it." He said and lowered his head to kiss and bite Jim on his hips and thighs.

“Hey,” Jim said and lightly cupped Khan’s face.  “Make you a promise, Noonien.  If I hurt you, I’ll beat myself up.  Cause I’m your friend, regardless of how this goes, and I’ll beat up anybody who hurts you.  Myself included.”  He frowned and little and traced the lines of Khan’s cheeks.  “You don’t have friends?” he asked, insides hurting for Noonien at this idea, even as he circled his legs around the augment’s hips and pulled him in for a ‘leg hug.’  “And yeah, you’re special.  Damn if you haven’t always been somehow.  Even when we weren’t friendly.”

"I have friends, but not in the same way that you do." Khan said. Jim Kirk had people in his life that actively looked out for him, who were loyal and devoted to him (Khan included). Perhaps people assumed that the augment did not need the same sort of life friends, protective and loving in the same way. Or perhaps it was simply too difficult or intimidating to get close to Khan in those ways. Whatever the case, Khan's friendships were different.

Khan leaned closer as Jim hooked a leg around him. "I think the warning is unnecessary, either way. I think we are a good match."

“I hope so,” Jim said and settled his arms over Khan’s shoulders, hands light on his back.  “Time for me to be good for somebody.”  He began to press soft kisses over Khan’s fine features, taking his time and savoring each gentle touch.  His mouth sought out all of the slight nooks and crannies, while his tongue darted out to taste at random spots, including the salt at the corner of his eyes and the slight bitter near his right ear.  

Khan lightly closed his eyes, enjoying these small attentions, realizing perhaps that for Jim, it was the first time he could remember doing them. "That feels good." He said with a deeply relaxed sigh, which trailed off into a slight moan. "Do you remember doing this?" He asked, eyes still closed as he palmed his hand over Jim's backside and began to press in his fingertips, feeling out the tight muscles of his lower back which he wanted to massage.

Jim hummed softly in thought, even as he kept up the gentle attentions to his new lover.  “I remember some kisses.  And snatches of some more intimate activities, but nothing concrete exactly.  Flashes.  And ... I have a general sense of being very well taken care of.”  He slid his hands to run along Khan’s arms, marveling at the muscle that could crush him without effort.  “Of enjoying how strong you are, and how careful.”

"Good." Khan said and opened his eyes, meeting Jim's beautiful blue gaze. "I am glad that your memories and senses are positive ones." He slid his hands down Jim's thighs, encouraging them to close around his hips further. "How would you like it if I carried you into the shower, like this?"

“I think that would be pretty damn hot,” Jim said in a husky voice.  “I’m pretty much a sucker for a strong, silent type.”  He winked at Khan and kissed his mouth this time, aiming for as long of contact as he could sustain.  “Please.”

"Then you have made an excellent choice, making me your Prime." Khan said, pulling Jim closer to the edge of the counter before lifting him up onto his hips. He settled his grip before marching them into the shower, holding his lover in a way that allowed the water to rain down on them both. It was pleasantly warm and worth indulging in.

Jim leaned back to take the spray, some of it right in his face, making him splutter happily.  He shook his head to launch water everywhere, before leaning back into Khan.  “I guess I did ... make an excellent choice, I mean.  You’re very good for me in many ways, Noonien.  But let me down, so I can also be good to you?”

Pressing a kiss to Jim's neck, the augment let him down so that Jim was standing on his own two feet. Though kept his hands lightly on his sides, enjoying how it felt to have the other man this close to him in the shower. "Since you insist." Khan said with a little smile, enjoying the warmth of the water and the press of their two bodies.

“Well, I think you’ll enjoy my insistence,” Jim said and pressed full length against Khan, enjoying what for him was the first feel of their bodies pressed naked together.  “I wanted to make sure I knew what this feels like.  The thought of having forgotten is depressing.”  He nuzzled Khan’s right cheek and scraped teeth over his chin.  “But I think you like teeth.”

"Yes-" Khan admitted softly, a shiver rising up his spine. His eyes closed slowly, as if the scrape of teeth to his chin were a drug that was starting to control the augment. "And I am happy to refresh your memory." Khan said with a low purr, more then willing to do every single thing over again, if it meant Jim would remember and enjoy the experience sober.

“I may need a lot of refreshment,” Jim confided with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  “I like to be taught things in depth.”  He snagged the soap and took a reluctant step back.  “First step, become familiar with the canvas.”  He formed a lather in his hands and used the right one spread it over Khan’s shoulders and collarbone.  “Tell me about the first time ... our first time?”

"Our first time." Khan repeated back. He spread his feet on the floor and pressed back against on the wall behind him in a relaxed version of parade-rest, giving Jim his 'canvas' to work on, without interruption. "You were very vocal about wanting me to yourself. And very complimentary and explicit about wanting my cock." Khan said as he watched Jim, eyes lightly closing a few more times as Jim moved his hands over his body. "You were demanding the first time, but I believe I satisfied that demand. and soothed your jealously when it was clear I would not be coupling up with anyone else."

Jim could very well believe this description of his actions and half-hoped and half-feared that some sort of recording of the whole event would appear.  “Well, it’s a pretty phenomenal cock,” he conceded, tracing the bottom vein with an index finger and lifting the length up to admire.  “I’m not usually the jealous type ... but I can believe it when it comes to you.”  He squeezed the tip and thumbed over the slit.

"Perhaps-" Khan groaned and drew in a deep breath in order to get the words out. "My interpretation could be wrong. Perhaps jealous is not the word. Possessive." Khan said with a bite to his lower lip, feeling himself easily harden in Jim's hand. "At first."

“Possessive,” Jim mused and smiled as Khan grew in his hand, before releasing him again.  He switched hands to soap the opposite side of Khan’s body, lingering over his sensitive groin area, just above and around his erection.  “I hope I didn’t take it too far.”  He pressed a hand over his heart, fingers spread wide.  “You belong only to yourself.”

"No, Jim. I do not feel that it went too far." Khan said and met Jim's eyes. "You were quite affectionate and loving, once your mind was settled that I was your lover, only. I enjoyed that side of you, also." Khan said and sighed happily, feeling good about Jim washing him down like this.

“Good,” Jim said without hesitation.  “You deserve someone to treat you right ... even if that someone is me.”  He tossed the soap back into the dish and spread both hands around to get Khan’s neck and urge him to turn around.  “Let me get your back?  I guess you’re not at all sore, huh?”

"Captain, you were perfect with me." Khan said and began to turn in place so that his backside was exposed. He pressed his forehead against the shower wall and spread his hands, giving Jim this chance to explore his body. "I do enjoy a good back massage."

“Later I’ll give you a full treatment, if you want,” Jim promised, even as he put his hands on Khan’s hips to start.  “But for now, an abbreviated version.”  He worked his hands slowly along his waistline, above the slight curve of his ass, before climbing up the rungs of his spine to his neck.  He trailed his fingers down again, pressing into knots and spreading lather everywhere.  “I’m glad I was good to you ... good for you?  I mean, I’d like to be.”

"The abbreviated version is amazing." Khan groaned softly, needing to relax like this, to be taken care of (though he might not admit it) after taking care of others for an extended period of time. "Mhn." He sighed and glanced back at Jim out of the corner of his eye. "You are both." But hesitated before asking his question. "When you say, you would like to be ... does that mean you are interested in trying out this relationship, outside the parameters of a mission? You are my husband, Jim Kirk, and I am your Prime. Perhaps ... we won't fill out the paperwork right away on this ... perhaps, you could stay my husband." Khan suggested with another soft moan.

“You’d want to try that much?” Jim asked, surprised Khan was willing to go that far already.  “I was thinking we could at least date and get to know each other better.  I’ve been screwing up my courage to ask you, but I’ve been pretty much a coward about it.  I made a ton of excuses ... but I have wanted you.  Still do.”  He stroked down the length of his spine in a tender sweep, before pressing his fingers lightly into his hips and working in circles.

"It was a thought." Khan said, realizing that it might have been too much to suggest. "We know each other professionally, and had five amazing nights of intimacy together ... but yes, we can date. That would be the more appropriate first step." Khan said with a little smile, unlike the Vulcan first officer, Khan was not always logical, he had great passion running through his heart. "So let's start from the beginning. Captain, why don't you ask me out?"

“Mr. Kirk-Singh, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” Jim asked and pressed a kiss to his nape.  “And we don’t have to lose the partnership ... our wedding vows.  We can grow into them together.”  He tucked himself close to Khan and rested his chin on a strong left shoulder, ignoring the soap he was getting everywhere.  “What do you say, Prime?”

"Yes, Jim." Khan said with a warm tone to his voice. He reached back with one hand and sought out Jim's thigh, encouraging him to stay pressed up close to him. "I accept your dinner invitation. And would like very much to grow into our vows, together."

“Will you help me with the paperwork?” Jim asked with a little chuckle.  “We both still need to get divorced from some of the others.  I am pretty sure we’re not going to be part of the Spock, Bones and Uhura triangle.  I think they may be headed for a more permanent thing, too.  And I have no idea what the Daro, Chapel and the Isi royalty tangle is going to look like.”  He huffed a laugh and pressed a kiss to the clean left cheek presented to him.  “Thank goodness I have you, my Prime.”

"Yes, I will help you with the paperwork, Captain." Khan said with a dry laugh, shaking his head a little. It was a bit of a mess, but not completely unmanageable. Slowly turning in place, Khan choose to face Jim now and rested a hand on the front of his chest before leaning in to kiss him properly on the lips. "You have me, Jim," he whispered, then kissed him again.

Jim looked around and asked, “Where is what you wash your hair with?  I’d like to clean that for you, too ... and have you do mine?”  He put a hand over Khan’s and squeezed once.  “We can have each other.  Right?”

"Yes." Khan agreed. He sighed happily, then reached out of the shower stall to a container sitting on a shelf. "A little for you. A little for me." He said, pouring some of the shampoo into his hand, and some into Jim's so that they could wash each other's hair.

Jim spread the wash in his hands and slid his hands into the soft (and sadly, short) midnight locks, scratching into his scalp.  “And a lot between us,” he murmured and sealed their mouths tenderly.  He nibbled lightly at the full bottom lip, even as his hands worked their magic touch. (He’d honed the skills over time.)

Similarly, Khan reached up and began to massage the shampoo into Jim's hair and scalp, using his fingertips to get a nice lather started. "I know you are probably eager to remember some of our honeymoon activities ... but I still need to rest, before we go again." Khan admitted, kissing Jim on the lips, and licking a bit of water off his neck.

“Well, now I’m impressed with myself, even if it took me five days to manage it ... and I’m sure I passed out numerous times on you,” Jim said.  “I hope I showed some stamina.  I’m not at my best when I’m drunk.  Also, I’m grumpy I don’t remember anything ... much of anything.  But I’d like to renew our vows when we’re both at our best.  So, sleep it is.”

"You kept me busy." Khan agreed, working his fingers back to the base of Jim's skull. "But we also had some quiet moments together as well. Where I held you, or you held me ... it was good, Jim. I know you cannot remember it, but I would not give up a second of it."

Jim pouted slightly and said, “I rather wish we hadn’t drunk all of that liquor ... if I hadn’t, except than we might not have gotten together this way.  But it sucks to know we had such fun, and I can’t remember more than little flashes ... and feelings.  I feel close to you.  Warm.”  He leaned into his touch and enjoyed the tingles down his spine.

"I think we are both non-traditional enough, that this ... jump-start ... is just what we needed." Khan said and helped ease Jim's head back into the water to begin to rinse his hair. "I do not regret it, Jim."

“I think non-traditional is the perfect way to describe us,” Jim said with a low chuckle.  “Maybe not in perfect shape, but pretty damn awesome anyway.”  He ran a hand down Khan’s body and said, “Alright, you are in perfect physical shape.  And I’m doing pretty well in that line, too.  You know what I mean.”  He stopped the babble and pressed his face into Khan’s neck for a moment.

"Yes, I do know what you mean." Khan said and wrapped his arms around Jim, holding him happily. He did not want Jim to be scared of his emotions, when he had been quite free and open with them before. So Khan did his best to remind the other man that he was safe, physically and emotionally safe, with the augment.

Jim let out a little sigh and said, “We’ve both had some pretty crappy stuff happen to us.  But we’ve both come through and are stronger for it.”  He urged Khan under the water to wash off all the soap, helping it along with tender hands.  “Almost done.  There.  Wash me off?”

"Good?" Khan asked as he rinsed Jim's hair out and used his hands to guide the spray of water to rinse the rest of his skin clean. "We can shower again, later, if you feel that you need it." Khan suggested, lightly wiping his hands down Jim's body to clear off remaining residue before turning off the water from the shower.

“Not so sure we’ll need it again to get clean ... unless you mean a shower after we make ourselves dirty,” Jim said.  “Now that- that I can support one hundred percent.”  He sighed as the water turned off and hopped out of the shower, snagging a towel and tossing it over his shoulder to Khan.  “Guess we should both get some rest,” he mumbled and felt a bit embarrassed as he yawned on the last word, as if his body were agreeing with his brain.

"Yes. Some uninterrupted sleep would benefit us both." Khan agreed as he towelled himself off. As he entered back into his bedroom, Khan traded the towel from around his hips for a pair of pyjama bottoms and a vintage t-shirt that came in generic sizes, rather than the fitted apparel those in Starfleet were accustomed to. It was definitely a size too large for the augment, but well worn and cared for even so. Featuring the solar system, not to scale, as it was known to Earth in the late 1900s, the shirt was a throwback to what was once cutting edge science.

Jim tossed his towel and hustled to his duffle to pull out his sleep pants, which were made of Andorian silk and clung tenuously to his hips.  He stretched himself up and went to flop on Khan’s bed, before turning to admire the other man.  This led his eyes to his shirt, which made him grin.  “You’re a nerd!” he exclaimed in delight.

Khan scoffed. "As if there were any doubt?" He said and headed towards Jim. "And you, Captain of the USS Enterprise, the flagship of Starfleet, are not?"

“I guess we prove that nerds can be badasses, too,” Jim said with a smug grin.  “Still, I wouldn’t have exactly pegged you for nerdlihood.  I mean, you’re a total smartypants, and it turns out, a smart-ass, when you feel like it.  But wearing dorky shirts is a whole new realm for you, as far as my experience.”  He paused and tilted his head, as if to look at Khan from a new angle, too.  “I like it.”

"It is the part of me you get, behind closed doors." Khan said with a little smile, petting his hand down Jim's arm. "Come to bed, Jim." He said, dimming the lights in the room and headed to bed. "I can have my nerdy shirt, and you can have your plush rabbit-antelope, Waldo."

“He’s a jackalope,” Jim said primly, “and I don’t hide who I am ... anymore.  Everyone knows I’m a total spazz with a genius brain and a body that doesn’t quit.”  By the time he finished that sentence, he was snickering at himself.  He snuggled into the covers and into his stuffed Waldo and into Khan all at once.  “Are you a kicker?”

"I do not believe so." Khan said as he settled on his side to face Jim in bed. "Do you intend on attacking me in the middle of the night?" He asked, already hooking an arm around Jim's middle in order to keep him close, as he had become familiar with on the planet.

“I’m a secret cuddler, so you might need to loosen my grip sometime in the night,” Jim confessed with a grin.  “And I’m glad you don’t kick ... how about flail?  Taking an augmented fist to the nose 'cause you flop about like a landed trout might be unpleasant.”  He was grinning, eyes crinkled, as he regarded Khan.

"No, Jim. I do not believe that I do those things in my sleep." Khan assured as he allowed his body to relax now that he was somewhere familiar. The crew was safe and so was the Captain, in his arms no less.

Jim’s grin just increased at Khan’s seriousness, and he said, “I love how you let me ask you the stupidest things without even blinking at me sideways.  You spoil me, Noonien.”  He leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"Hm." Khan hummed softly, enjoying the kiss and the taste of Jim's lips, which had become familiar to him. Though for Jim it was perhaps still a new experience. "Any more questions? Or may I sleep now?" Khan asked as he settled his head on the pillow, eyes starting to close.

“You also can be adorable,” Jim marveled, as Khan looked sleepily at him. “Go to sleep, Noonien.  I may just watch you for awhile.”  He kissed his nose playfully, but also tenderly.  “And marvel at my good luck.  Sleep well, Noonien.”

"Shh- sleeping." Khan said quietly, completely relaxed. Though just as his brain switched to an unconscious state, his arm tightened around Jim, making sure he was safe and close before he truly could find rest.


End file.
